


Weaselstar's Curse

by ratmuzzle



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Dark Forest (Warriors), Fan Clans, HillClan, Major Character Injury, StarClan (Warriors), marshclan, meadowclan, springclan, warriors - Freeform, will add more tags as story progresses :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratmuzzle/pseuds/ratmuzzle
Summary: "There's a cat in the clan who will have a heavy burden on their shoulders. They must make a choice between betraying everything they've ever known which would destroy their clan from the inside, or loyalty towards the ones who love them the most"Life in the clans has been peaceful for many many moons, prey has been plentiful, borders have been stuck to and gatherings have been pleasant. But that all changes when two cats from two different clans find eachother and realise that they may have more in common than they think. And with this new friendship comes something that neither of them could've expected.
Kudos: 1





	1. Allegiances & Lore

MEADOWCLAN:

Clan cats from Meadowclan are typically small but well-muscled. Their fur is medium length to warm them up in the mostly open space of their territory during the colder months although due to the clans past with cats of kittypet heritage, this doesn't mean much. Their territory spans from the bottom of the vast hills, of similarly named Hillclan, though part-way into the pine woods that surround Marshclan. This means that they are typically used to hunting into both open space and forested areas although they are most known for hunting in the tall-grassed meadows that span these open spaces.

Meadowclan is known to have the most cats that are of kittypet heritage, but most of the cats are many generations from their kittypet blood as house cats tended to mingle with the forest cats when they had first moved into their territories decades ago. Kittypet houses do still line the edge of the pine woods but newer generations of cats have taken to scaring them off so it's rare to find the same friendlieness they had once before.

LEADER

OAKSTAR - Old and greying dark tabby tom with grey eyes and a torn ear. He has a star on the tip of his tail, showing that he is the leader of his clan.

DEPUTY

FROGPOND - Blue-grey she-cat with pale green eyes white patches on her chest, right front paw and tail and darker markings on her other paws, ears and back. She has large paws and very fluffy fur.

MEDICINE CATS

POPPYFACE - Diluted tortoiseshell she-cat with small paws and yellow eyes.

LITTLEPAW - Small and fluffy tuxedo tom with folded ears, amber eyes and a short tail.

WARRIORS

SHEEPCREEK - Fluffy young she-cat with black markings on her face, legs and tail with baby blue eyes. [Apprentice: THISTLEPAW]

SNAKEPAD - Dark brown tom with a dark stripe going down his back and white patches on his paws and muzzle. He has a torn ear, a scar on his right cheek and bright green eyes. [Apprentice: BUZZARDPAW]

MAPLEFANG - Dark grey tabby and white she-cat with bright amber eyes,nicked ears and a scar on her upper lip. [Apprentice: WEASELPAW]

PINESAP - short haired black tom with bright amber eyes.

BARKSTRIPE - Long-furred light brown tabby and white she-cat with friendly green eyes.

BRAMBLEBACK - Dark orange tabby tom with a badly torn ear, several scars and dark amber eyes. [Apprentice: MOTHPAW]

SPECKLEBERRY - Cream speckled she-cat with yellow eyes and white markings.

ACORNPELT - Tawny tom with green eyes. [Apprentice: FLAMEPAW]

GREYHAZE - Soot grey tom with pale grey eyes and a torn ear. [Apprentice: GOLDENPAW]

TINYPOPPY - Calico she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

OAKFOOT - Old dark brown tom with white paws and chest and pale green eyes.

APPRENTICES

THISTLEPAW - Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with yellow eyes.

BUZZARDPAW - White tom with grey patches and light blue eyes.

WEASELPAW - Long-furred golden tabby she-cat with green eyes.

MOTHPAW - Black and ginger tom with pale blue eyes.

FLAMEPAW - Ginger she-cat with dark tabby markings and yellow eyes.

GOLDENPAW - Friendly short haired calico she-cat with blue eyes.

QUEENS

BREEZENOSE - White she-cat with yellow eyes [EXPECTING KITS]

ELDERS

SNAILSTEP - Battled-scarred mottled she-cat with an injured leg that left a severe limp and amber eyes.

SOFTMASK - Black and white she-cat with prominent face markings, a badly torn ear and yellow eyes.

-

HILLCLAN:

Cats from this clan are of similar build to those of Meadowclan cats although they are typically a bit skinnier and smaller. They have bigger ears and slimmer faces to help guide them through the hills that make up their territory and thick fur to help them through rough winters out in the open. Their territory is made up of several vast hills that dip down into light undergrowth although they mainly focus on hunting in the open. This undergrowth then expands into their neighbour, Meadowclans, territory. On the other side of this, a large river crosses over the hills, marking the border between Hillclan and Springclan.

There are several farms on the outskirts of their territory, home to generations of cats that have been friendly towards the clans. Other than that, Hillclan cats tend to be more guarded and territorial over unknown cats that cross their lands.

LEADER

TREESTAR - Cream tom with light tabby markings and amber eyes. He has a star on his forehead, signifying his leader status. [Apprentice: RATPAW]

DEPUTY

IVYFLOWER - Light tortoiseshell tabby and white she-cat with bright amber eyes.

MEDICINE CATS

TANSYTAIL - Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

TOADSTOOL - Mellow dark orange and white tom with white flecks along his back and yellow eyes. He was originally a barn cat.

WARRIORS

ASPENSPOTS - Calico she-cat with green eyes.

SUNNYHEART - Pale ginger tom with cream muzzle and belly and friendly yellow eyes. [Apprentice: GREYPAW]

LIZARDFACE - Broad-shouldered silver tabby and white tom with dark green eyes.

WILLOWSPRING - Young brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. 

TIGERFERN - Cream tabby tom with dark markings and amber eyes. [Apprentice: DUSKPAW]

QUICKRUNNER - Long-legged, lean grey tabby tom with blue eyes.

ASHCLAW - grey-black she-cat with white markings and blue eyes.

LIONSPARK - Light brown tabby and cream tom with deep amber eyes. He has half an ear [Apprentice: LEAFPAW]

APPRENTICES

RATPAW - Scrawny tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.

GREYPAW - Grey-blue colour pointed she-cat with light grey eyes.

LEAFPAW - Brown tabby and white tom with leaf green eyes.

DUSKPAW - Dark grey-black tom with faint brown markings and bright yellow eyes.

QUEENS

SLATEFUR - Light grey she-cat with white paws and green eyes. [Kits: MARSHKIT (dark grey tom), HOLLYKIT (grey-black she-cat) and HONEYKIT (calico she-cat)].

OWLPELT - Cream she-cat with dark siamese markings and pale blue eyes. [Kits: CREEKKIT (siamese pointed she-cat].

ELDERS

FROSTEYE - White flamepoint she-cat with pale blue blind eyes.

TAWNYHEART - Old black tom with dark ginger markings and amber eyes.

LILYSTREAM - Light ginger she-cat with dark tabby markings and pale green eyes.

DEWFUR - Ancient blue-grey and white tom with torn ears and grey eyes.

-

MARSHCLAN:

Marshclan cats are well-muscled and battle-scarred. They are the clan that's well known for its cunning battle moves and thick pelts. They have bigger builds than that of Hillclan and Meadowclan but share the same larger ears to help them hear their prey deep into the marshes of their territory. Cats from this clan are able to swim as there are several marshy and lake areas in their territory and they use these skills to hunt things like fish and frogs. Other than the marshes, their territory is made up of thick pine woods with lots of undergrowth to hide and hunt in. Because of this, Marshclan cats are considered to have the best night vision and can easily hunt during any time of day. 

Their territory is nextdoor to Meadowclan, and at their border the trees thin out to a small clearing where gatherings are held. Because of this, Marshclan has laid out trails through the outskirts of their territory for cats of other clans, who aren't used to the dense woods, to pass through on their way to gatherings. This makes them sociable towards the other clans but can be stubborn and secretive if they need to be.

LEADER

COPPERSTAR - Rusty coloured tom with black and white markings and amber eyes. He has several scars along his neck as well as on his left eye, closing it shut permanently and a star on his forehead, showing his leader status.

DEPUTY

Dustnight - Dark brown tabby and white she-cat with bright yellow eyes.

MEDICINE CATS

HOLLOWTOOTH - Black long furred tom with a rough ginger spotted pelt and broken teeth. He has amber eyes.

WARRIORS

NETTLETOOTH - Black she-cat with long, petruding teeth and dark green eyes.

DAWNHEART - Diluted torsoiseshell she-cat with pale yellow eyes.

MOSSLEAP - Dark brown tom with green eyes. [Apprentice: MINTPAW]

COALMUZZLE - White tom with a dark muzzle and tail, folded ears and amber eyes. [Apprentice: BRACKENPAW]

FROSTRUNNER - Light blue-grey tom with tabby markings and light blue eyes. He's deaf in one ear.

SHADEDLEAF - Black and grey she-cat with icy blue eyes. [Apprentice: CACTUSPAW]

CEDARYAWN - Ginger tom with green eyes.

WHITESOUL - Black and white tom with yellow eyes. [Apprentice: CORNPAW]

APPRENTICES

MINTPAW - Brown tabby tom with green eyes and a torn ear.

BRACKENPAW - Dappled brown she-cat with yellow eyes.

CACTUSPAW - Black she-cat with dark green eyes and a white tail tip.

CORNPAW - Cream she-cat with green eyes.

QUEENS

FAWNSTEP - Light brown she-cat with a spotted back and pale blue eyes. [Kits: ROSEKIT (light brown tabby she-cat)].

ROBINTAIL - Brown she-cat with ginger markings and green eyes. [Kits: JAYKIT (pale ginger tom) and WARBLERKIT (pale brown tom with dark face markings)].

ELDERS

SHADETHROAT - Bright orange tabby tom with amber eyes and a scarred muzzle.

TINYSTARE - Grey tabby tom with small yellow eyes and torn ears.

SHREWEAR - Greying brown tom with pale grey eyes.

-

SPRINGCLAN:

Springclan cats are lean with short, thick fur and streamline bodies, making them the best and most skilled swimmers in all the clans. They typically have smaller ears, long muzzles and strong legs. Their builds are smaller, most like that of Hillclan. Cats from this clan learn to swim from a young age as their territory is very low and covered by small lakes, rivers and springs, which can become flooded if it rained heavily. Their main source of food is fish and other small marine life that come from the waters. Marshes line their territory, as they are neighbours to Marshclan, so rarely they indulge in frogs although they are typically not to their taste. Other than these water fixtures, they have a small forest to the north of their territory where they can shelter in bad weather and hunt for small mammals and rodents such as mice and voles.

Their territory is sandwiched between Meadowclan and Marshclan, giving them access to marshes and small wooded areas. Springclan typically has a great source of food during Greenleaf but their water sources freeze over during the colder months so they have to train their warriors to hunt on land and woods. Springclan cats are very good at striking fast and can adapt easily to hunting on unfamiliar grounds.

LEADER

GECKOSTAR - Huge black tom with bright yellow eyes. He has a star on his right cheek, showing his leader status.

DEUPTY

BASILTUMBLE - Clumsy ginger and white she-cat with green eyes.

MEDICINE CATS

SPIDERBRIAR - Long black she-cat with lighter patches and a missing tail tip. She has yellow eyes.

GUPPYPAW - Tuxedo she-cat with a torn ear and yellow eyes

WARRIORS

DUCKPELT - White she-cat with dark tabby patches and blue eyes.

SPARROWFUR - Light brown and cream tom with light blue eyes. [Apprentice: CROWPAW]

CREEKSPLASH - Blue-grey tom with amber eyes.

COTTONRUNNER - Fluffy white she-cat with green eyes.

MISTYBIRD - Light grey and white she-cat with yellow eyes. [Apprentice: CHERRYPAW]

TALONHISS - Black and white tom with bright yellow eyes. [Apprentice: SEAPAW]

CORALMOON - Ginger tom with dark tabby markings and blue eyes.

APPRENTICES

CROWPAW - Black and white tom with amber eyes.

CHERRYPAW - Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

SEAPAW - Blue-grey she-cat with light blue eyes.

QUEENS

MOONSPECK - Dark grey she-cat with lighter markings and pale blue eyes. [Kits: WOOLKIT (cream tom), PUFFINKIT (tortoiseshell and white she-cat) and OTTERKIT (grey and brown tom)].

LICHENHEART - Flame point she-cat with blue eyes. [EXPECTING KITS].

OWLSPIRIT - Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. [Kits: RIPPLEKIT (Black and white tom) and ECHOKIT (Dark tabby tom).

ELDERS

SHORTRUNNER - Small light grey she-cat with a twisted paw and yellow eyes.

FIREBIRD - Dark ginger tom with one amber eye.

ICEBURR - White and grey tom with yellow eyes.

OTHER CATS:

COWLICK - Friendlly cream she-cat with a white chest and paws and green eyes who lives in the barn by Windclan territory.

HONEY - Young golden brown tabby she-cat with bright yellow eyes who lives in the barn by Windclan territory.


	2. Prologue

An ancient light brown tabby with stars in her short, patchy fur sat in a meadow of long grass and flowers, her tail flicking irritably as she waited. Her ear twitched as she heard pawsteps come up from behind her. Without looking back she curled her tail around her paws and spoke. 

"You took long enough" she rasped. Her voice was scratchy, as if she'd had a lifetime of illness, but it still held the same attitude that it had many moons ago. "I thought you'd never come".

The other cat purred as she settled herself beside the tabby, their fur brushing. Warmth flooded into the tabbys fur as she was learnt against and she let out her own rusty purr. The two cats sat in silence for a while, enjoying eachothers company as the wind blew circles around them and the moon rose higher in the sky. Finally, after the moon had risen to its highest point and the stars glowed silver above them, did the other cat, a sweet young tortoiseshell, speak.

"Why did you call me here?" she asked, turning her head to stare into the old cats dark green eyes. "The crowfood in our fresh kill pile was a sign wasn't it? It almost killed one of our apprentices! Shouldn't Starclan be more careful abou-" the tabby thrust her tail over the tortoiseshell's mouth, stopping her mid sentence.

"I have a warning for you" the tabby shivered as the wind picked up. Her eyes narrowed against the gusts. The young cat stared at her, yellow eyes growing more and more worried.

"A warning? Is something going to happen to the clans?" her tail swished the grass behind her.

"Yes and no" the old cat said cryptically. "There's a cat in the clan who will have a heavy burden on their shoulders. They must make a choice between betraying everything they've ever known which would destroy their clan from the inside, or loyalty towards the ones who love them the most" she dipped her head "and you will be their first victim".

The tortoiseshell straightened up in surprise. "Surely they will know what the right thing to do is?" she commented, although it sounded more like she was asking herself the question.

"It is not that simple" the tabby sighed, turning to look into the other she-cats eyes with sorrow. "It never is. You should know that by now".

"You're right" the other cat shuffled her paws "but can I ask what you meant when you said I'll be their first victim?"

Sadness flashed in the old cats green eyes. She let out a breath. "You were such a good medicine cat" she murmured "you served your clan well but your time is up and you must make room for another cat to guide the clan in Starclans will".

"What? You mean Littlepaw? B-but he's only just become an apprentice!" the tortoiseshell stuttered, the fur on her shoulders rising with dread "how can he help the clan when he's barely started his training?"

The patchy, star speckled fur of the tabby began to fade into the night sky, as if being lifted back up to the stars. Her voice became nothing more but a whisper in the wind. "Don't worry just yet young one. The cat still hasn't chosen their path. But be prepared".

"Mossnose please!" the other cat stood up, eyes wide with shock and fear as her old mentor faded away. The wind picked up and she too felt herself fading, her vision turning dark and murky. "I miss you" she murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u for reading :) if u enjoyed feel free to give this a kudo or tell me what u thought of it in the comments <3 first chapter is being written as i type this


End file.
